Her Secret Life
by pices-aquarius
Summary: The boys are no longer Spirit Detectives. What's the world going to now? Look to Kimi, Koenma's newest recruit. Kimi and the boys saved the day but what happens when Kimi's rivals had a secret that is now revealed? OCxHiei FINISHED
1. The New Spirit Detective

Alia- Here is the latest YuYu Hakusho story.

Kai- So tell us what you think at the end.

Midnight- Yeah if you tell us before then that would be stupid.

Rei- Shut up guys and let the readers read it.

Alia- Here's ' Her secret life'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

It's been 2 years since the detectives have seen each other. It was after the whole Sensui ordeal that Koenma decided to break up the team.

Yusuke now 16 is actually going to school, Keiko had moved away and so he had nothing else to do because that was his main source of information. He moved back in with his mother after Koenma's final decision.

Kuwabara, 16 as well, actually got better at schoolwork but could still be as dumb as a doornail at times. He went back to living with his sister Shizuru.

Hiei, who is now about 17 or 18 in human years resided in the Makai and has laid low, no one knows of his current where bouts.

Kurama, 17, moved back in with his mother and has been practicing in keeping Yoko under control. He has been spending most of his time trying to get his grades back up after his long absence.

Botan is still working for Koenma; Yukina is living with Genkai in her temple in the forest.

Now we come to Kimi. Kimi is a 17-year-old girl who is in fact a demon close to the same type as Kurama, or Yoko, I guess. She has powers that aide Koenma, that's why she works for him. She is his new Spirit Detective and she works alone. Kimi is a shadow wolf demon; this is why she is close to the same species as Yoko. Kimi has a wolf tattoo on her abdomen and she loves to show it off, her normal outfit is a shirt that only comes to right above her tattoo and jean short or pants, the outfit gives her flexibility. She has short icy blue hair and the same icy blue eyes. In her demon form she has wolf ears, which are a dark blue, and a wolf tail, two wolf tails, which are also a dark blue. She has a pretty icy attitude to go with her hair and eyes. Kimi wants things done right, and she enjoys working alone but Kimi, and Koenma, never knew that her next mission would have to bring the boys together again…

" Kimi, great work in brining down those demons…" Koenma begins.

" Save it Koenma, I need a real mission, like the ones you gave your old Spirit Detectives. Sometimes I feel as though you don't honor my work highly." She says getting agitated with boring missions.

" Right well your in luck, more demons want to rule the Ningenkai, you need to go to Japan where they are setting up their main base and stop them. You will be going to Mimitori High where one of my old detectives now goes. Whatever you do don't bring attention to yourself like last time…" That was a fault Koenma… It won't happen again." She says walking out the double doors.

" Kimi, there's a portal waiting for you, it leads to your apartment."

" Thanks Koenma!" She calls from down the hall.

" Mr. Minamino? Are you paying attention?" the teacher called.

" Uh, yes sorry Ms. The answer is Photosynthesis."

" Yes…" The bell rang for the end of the school day. " You're all excused, except for you Suichi." Suichi walks up to the front of the classroom to the teacher's desk. " This is the fifth time this week Suichi, is there something wrong at home or some other business that's distracting you?" Ms. Hitoro asked.

" Uh, no I just can't seem to stay focused anymore Ms. I am very sorry, I will work on it this weekend."

" Please do, and while you're at it, the new student needs her books and uniform, would you mind taking them to her at this address?"

" Of course not."

Suichi knew it wasn't him not being able to pay attention, no, he was paying perfect attention. It was the fact that 2 years ago Koenma had to split the team up. Why, was still a mystery to him but now there was a new power and he couldn't do a thing about it… wait? A new power and he was heading strait to it! Suichi knocks on the door of Apt. 2009.

" Hello?" Kimi answers the door.

" You must be Kimi Hoshio the new student at Mimitori High? I'm Suichi Minamino. I brought your school supplies." He introduces himself.

" _Red hair, emerald eyes? This is the Spirit Detective Koenma told me about. He's not bad looking… wait Kimi, you're on a mission not here to scout out for a boyfriend._" Kimi thought to herself. " Uh, thank you Suichi, sorry I can't talk long I'm still unpacking." Kimi explains taking the stuff from him.

" It's quite alright, I need to be going as well, I hope to see you in school." He says walking down the steps of her apartment complex. She shuts the door after he's out of sight.

" He used to have long hair, he must have gotten it cut. Well better start scouting out, first place should be the park…" She leaps out the back window after setting her things down on the coffee table and runs off toward the park.

" She was a demon, and a powerful one. I had better follow her, she might be a killer…" Kurama watched her as she leaves her house and follows at a good distance…

" Urameshi… give it back!" Kuwabara demanded.

" I don't think so, I beat you fair n' square so I get the remote this time." Yusuke retorts.

" That's not fair, it's my house!"

" Actually little bro. It's MY house." Shizuru tells him.

" Hey… I feel a strong energy Urameshi… really strong. Maybe something's wrong." Kuwabara says concentrating on the power.

" We're not in that business remember? We shouldn't…" But Kuwabara was already out the door. " I better follow him otherwise he'll get himself killed." Yusuke runs out the door after him.

They run to the source which was the park where Kimi was heading… luckily she felt them coming and lowered her energy and continued walking as though she were a normal human.

" Damn, I lost it Urameshi, I guess we can go back."

" Good, it was probably one of the others training or something…" Their voices soon disappear but Kimi didn't know that Kurama was still following her.

" This is hopeless, I've searched the forest, the park, the city and nothing! I better let Koenma know, the little brat, I'll try school tomorrow…" She says heading back home.

Kurama heard her give up and he decided to head home as well.

" Suichi where have you been? I was hoping you would be back to help me pack." His mother greeted as she pulled a suitcase to the door.

" Sorry mother, but where are you going?" Suichi asks curiously.

" To France, your step-father has business there for a few weeks and he asked me to come with him, I need you to take care of the house while I'm gone, and I'll call every week. Be careful, please Suichi?"

" I promise mother," He replies as he carries her bag to the car.

" You be careful too."

" I will." She kisses his cheek climbs into the car and leaves.

The next day at school Kimi kept a lookout for any demons while despising the school uniform. " _Pink, and the boy's uniforms are pink too. Why not green or black or blue?_" She thinks as she walks to her locker.

She didn't notice where she was going and she ran into someone knocking her over. " Gomen I wasn't watching… Oh, Suichi, right? I didn't see you. Sorry." Kimi apologizes. He helps her up.

" No it's my fault, anyway, how's your first day going?" He asks as Kimi keeps walking.

" Fine, I'm just glad it's over, how are you doing?" She asks.

" Fine, I was wondering if you would like to come over and work on the project together from History together?" He asks.

" Uh, I wish I could but I have other things I need to get done, sorry Suichi." She says shutting her locker and taking off in another direction.

" I tried, you got a good one Koenma…" He sighs and starts his walk home.

" Koenma this is going to far, first I almost get caught by Kurama then it's the human and half breed! How am I going to get this demon?" Kimi sighs sliding into a chair at Koenma's office.

" You're the smart-one, I can't help you on this one, let's hope they don't discover you, we don't have to worry about Hiei ever finding you."

" Why?" Kimi suddenly becomes worried.

" He's gone, we can't find him in the Makai, no energy signal. I'm sorry Kimi, we'll keep you informed…" She doesn't here the rest because she left, not to find Hiei but to find this demon, she had had enough, and she wanted this guy dead. Kimi had a good idea that the demon she was looking for was the one who took Hiei and he would pay.

" Maybe there's a reason he's hiding here, for me to get caught be the old Detectives. Well he won't get away with it." She threatened nobody; Kimi ran to the park and sat on a bench. " _No one's around, I think I'll release a bit of energy._" Kimi thinks as she ups her power level a bit.

" Hey I feel it again Urameshi, let's go before it disappears." Kuwabara and Yusuke head to the park.

" She's doing it again, better go and get her." Kurama heads to the park.

Kimi doesn't notice anybody coming and when it's to late she blacked out.

" Kurama! It's been so long! Wow your hair's short too…" Yusuke exclaims.

" Yeah, how have you been Kurama?" Kuwabara asks.

" Fine, look that's not the point, and we're in trouble, big time." Kurama says reaching for Kimi's body.

" Why, we just caught a powerful demon, Koenma will have to bring us back for sure." Yusuke retorts.

" No, she is powerful but she wasn't the hunted, she was the hunter, we have to take her to Koenma." Kurama explains everything to the guys on the way to Genkai's Temple.

" So she's Koenma's new detective? She's pretty." Kuwabara comments drooling over her unconscious body.

" Shut-up idiot! She shouldn't have released her energy in the first place." Yusuke says, he was the one who was carrying her. " _She is pretty though, and she must be deadly to be able to work alone._" Yusuke thinks.

They reach Genkai's temple and are greeted by Yukina gardening in the front. " Hello boys, who's this?" She asks dusting her hands off.

" Yukina my love it's been so long!" Kuwabara rushes to her side.

" Hello Kazuma-chan. Please bring her inside and I will get Genkai." She says going to the back to get the old woman.

A few minutes later Genkai followed by Yukina come in to the main room. " So Dimwit, you decided to knock out a young demon? When she wakes up your in for it." She says placing a wet towel on Kimi's forehead.

" It's not like that!" He cries. " I didn't know!" Kimi stirs because of all the fuss he was making.

" Shut-up Detective." She says as she sits up. " Wait? Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara? Oh, god now I'm in for it." She starts complaining to herself as they just stare at her. Genkai butts in to her conversation with herself.

" Kimi! Wake up dope! You shouldn't be in trouble it's these dimwits who knocked you out."

**(Chibi moment)**

" They did what!" Kimi yells getting bigger than them, the boys shrink under her and Genkai and Yukina are in a little corner.

" It was Yusuke!" Kuwabara and Kurama yell pointing at the former Detective.

" You knocked me out! What kind of a Detective were you! You should've secretly gotten to know your adviceries before you go around throwing punches!" She yells at him. He's huddled in a little ball.

**(End Chibi moment)**

" Sorry, uh…"

" Kimi. Just Kimi." She says still a little mad, but angry was a normal emotion for her.

" Kimi Please let me heal that wound one your head." Yukina asks making way for her head. Kimi's expression softens at the kindness she had untainted by the modern world. She loved Yukina like a sister, she knew her through Genkai who would occasionally train the young demon.

" No thank you Yukina, I'll be fine, I swear."

" God she's as stubborn as Hiei." Kuwabara says, soon to be regretting it.

" You don't know Hiei very well do you? He's a lot different than everyone, he does care he just doesn't know how to show his feelings toward people!" She counters against his comment.

" You know Hiei?"

" Knew… is the correct term, yeah he was a… friend." She says sadly. Kurama didn't buy that she was just 'a friend' but he left it be and said something else.

" What do you mean 'knew'?"

" He's gone missing, we are presuming he's dead but I'm still looking for him, that's my mission… to locate the demon who kidnapped him and also stop the same demon from taking over the Ningenkai." She explains to the others.

" Oh." They say.

" Genkai. Thank you for housing me but I must get back to Koenma's or he'll kill me." She says bowing and then heading for the door.

Kimi ran to a nearby portal and jumped through knowing that it went to Koenma's. She lands gracefully in Koenma's office. " Koenma…"

" Don't say a thing… you're in enough trouble." He turns to face her… he was in his teen form, which for Kimi was a bad thing. " First releasing your energy. What were you thinking?"

" Koenma I…"

" Then allowing yourself to be caught be Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. What were you thinking?"

" Koenma I…"

" And finally…"

" KOENMA LISTEN!" She yells to get his attention. " Koenma, the reason was for me to capture the demons that I was after. I didn't sense the three boys. It was a fault. So now a question for you… what are we going to do about them knowing?"

" They'll have to help. He's their friend too. I want you to bring them here and inform them of everything you know. Understood?" Kimi sighed. She hated working with other people.

" Yes sir."

" Botan will be helping as well."

" Bring them here… tell them everything you know… What the hell does he think I am a messenger! One day I'm going to kill that little twerp." Kimi complained (She seems to be doing that lately). Suddenly she ran into someone.

" Sorry Kimi. I heard that the boys were coming back so I was rushing to prepare their old rooms." It was Botan, the one person who was the exact opposite of Kimi; perky personality, blue hair and pink eyes… it's a wonder they call her the grim reaper.

" It's all right Botan, I need to go and get them…"

" If you want you can take your bike, it's out of the shop."

" Really! Finally after the decontamination I thought I would never get it back!" Kimi cheered running down the hall. She ran into a room where it looked like a mechanics shop. " Rob! How's my baby doing?" She asked walking up to a young lizard demon.

" Hey Kimi, perfect timing I was just finishing the detailing on it. Hope you like it." He moves to reveal her bike in perfect condition; it was a red Honda motorbike with black dragons swirling on it.

" She's built to last this time, Kimi. Don't make her go through so much like last time." She laughed at the thought; She was on her first mission for Koenma, chasing a pair of swamp demons and drove it right through a toxic dump.

" Don't worry," She starts the bike and Rob opens the garage door.

" I'll be careful, this time." She raced off for the Ningenkai to get the boys.

" God, she just runs off without an explanation for anything. I want to know when Koenma assigned her to _my_ job." Yusuke complains as the boys walk into his small home his mother was gone but not like he cared.

" What can we do Yusuke? We're just normal people now, we don't do that kind of work anymore." Kurama told Yusuke.

" Kurama's right, we're just not cut out for that work anymore Urameshi."

" Well, Koenma should have given us a better reason than ' You just need some time off.'" Yusuke walks outside and slams the door. Kuwabara gets up to talk with him but Kurama stops him.

" Let him be he needs some time to cool off."

" Stupid little twerp, he should have known…" Yusuke mumbles to himself. Suddenly out of the blue he sees a red motorbike, he knows that only him and Kurama has one so who could this be? " Kimi." He growls. Kimi stopped the bike at the apartment and look up to see Yusuke scowling.

" Hey! Have I got news for you!" She called. " Are you dieing?" He questions in a sarcastic voice.

" No you idiot." She says climbing the stairs.

" You're so funny. What's the news?" He asks being a bit sarcastic about the first thing.

" Where are the others? They're in this too."

" Inside, follow me." He leads her inside into his little home.

" Kimi? What are you doing back?" Kurama asks her.

" Binki breath asked me to come here and inform you three that you will be helping me on my mission."

" Your mission? Why would we want to help you?" Yusuke scoffs.

" Because… it involves your friend Hiei. I imagine you want to help him…no?" She sits down on the arm of the couch and smirk at the detective.

" _The longer I take here the longer Hiei has to suffer, make up your minds already!_" Kimi thought.

" Fine we'll help. But that doesn't mean we have to like you." Yusuke says irritated.

" That's fine with me, anyway it's not like I care about you..." She trails off think about past times. Hiei had said that to her on a number of occasions... " Let's go." She says getting up and leaving. The boys look at each other and follow her downstairs...

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Hope you all like my newest story. I don't really like the plot so far but you all might.

Rei- She actually criticized her own work!

Kai- It's a miracle.

Midnight- Well, everyone please tell us what you all think.


	2. Mission Time

Alia- Hey all.

Kai- Nothing much to say here.

Kosa- Yeah, same here.

Rei- Shut up guys and let the readers read, if you have nothing to say.

Alia- Fine. Here's ' Her secret life'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Kimi, Yusuke and Kurama all rode their bikes to the Makai. Kuwabara rode with Yusuke. They arrived about 20 minutes after leaving Yusuke's place.

" So what are we staying here again?" Yusuke asked Kimi who just lead them down hallway after hallway.

" Yes Mr. High and Mighty. Now will you just shut up, you're a Spirit Detective again, you should be happy." Kimi said.

" Well you want to know why I'm not happy? It's because a girl like you came and just willy-nilly took my job! You had no right to just go ahead and do that! You don't even have a team! What kind of Spirit Detective goes around fighting evil demons without a team!" Yusuke yells. Kimi stops dead in her tracks, but didn't turn to face Yusuke.

" I expect you remember where your old rooms are? If you do go ahead and go, I don't really care; you can leave if you want. It's not like I'm forcing you all to stay here." And with that she turned toward a door opened it walked inside and slammed the door.

" I think you hit a soft spot Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he left for his room.

" I agree with Kuwabara, maybe you should apologize to her." Kurama said as he and Yusuke continued down the hall. Yusuke just scoffed.

" Like I'm going to apologize to her! Please Kurama, you know me better than that. When was the last time I apologized to someone?"

" I don't believe that it matters, she's troubled about Hiei, I don't know how they knew each other but you should be more light on her she's had it tough, maybe you should ask Koenma of her past." And with that Kurama left to go to his room, leaving Yusuke to contemplate what he just suggested.

Meanwhile Kimi was having a tough time of her own.

" Stupid Yusuke, he had no idea… sometimes I just wish that people could understand the pain I have." Kimi was talking to her little kitten, he was all grey with copper eyes and a bluish nose. He nuzzled her affectionately.

" You understand though. You've always been there for me." Kimi had tears wanting to force their way out. " Yusuke has no idea that I did have a team." There was a knock on her door. She wiped her eyes.

" Yes?"

" Kimi? It's me Botan. Koenma says he has some news." Kimi's heart leapt.

" _News about Hiei? Oh in the name of Lord Enma let him be alright._" Kimi thought.

" Kimi are you coming?" Botan called through the locked door.

" Yes, I'll be there in a moment." She called. She got up straighted her shorts out and left her room with her little kitten by her side.

" Koenma, what news do you have?" Kimi asked ignoring the others.

You'll be thankful to hear that we finally got a location thanks to Hiei, he managed to contact us through telepathy. It's fuzzy but here have a listen." Koenma took out a remote and pressed a button on it. They all heard it.

" Koenma... if you... I'm in some kind of dungeon... The energy I'm feeling... dark demons are at work here..." His words were separated, it hurt for Kimi to listen but the last part made her feel better. Hiei's voice had softened a bit. " Tell... I'm not hurt...tell her... I'm fine...not to worry." The connection was lost. Kimi smiled.

" _ He's alright, I'm not as worried anymore Hiei but what if they do hurt you?_" She didn't want to bear the thought.

" Kimi, you do understand his message correct?" Koenma asked.

" I do. He's at Black Market headquarters. I highly doubt that they'll be pleased if I show my face around there. They already know who I am, so I'll do the spy work but the boys are going to have to do the breaking and entering and fighting." The boys stared at her.

" You're not not coming?"

" I am, and doing my own work while you distract the guards and entertain the company, got it? Remember this is my mission not yours. You'll do good by following my orders." She said harshly.

" _She reminds me so much of Hiei, it's scary._" Kurama thought.

" So exactly when are we going to do this?" Yusuke asked bitterly. Kimi smirked.

" I thought you'd never ask." She pointed to the calendar that had appeared on the screen. " Tuesday is a big ball that the Black Market holds every year, very big. The biggest traders and bounty hunters show up, see they also hold the biggest auction there at the same time." She paused for effect. " That's where you all come in to play. See you have to pretend to make bids, we'll go over that more when the time comes."

" And what are you going to do exactly?" Kuwabara asked.

" Find Hiei. I'll be at the ball watching the bids and when the time is right I'll go to the behind the scenes area and find Hiei."

" Why do you think he'll be there?" Yusuke asked.

" Because they will probably sell him to the highest bidding person, and with Hiei's reputation? I bet he'll go for a hefty price." Kurama said for Kimi. She nodded.

" Yep, so I'm going to try and find him before that happens, hopefully I won't cause to much of a scene." Kimi said with a smile on her face.

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Alrighty. Well I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am.

Kosa- But you're not really enjoying it.

Alia- Well you try and come up with ideas when you can't concentrate on anything!

Kai- Ok, Ok. Well tune in next time.


	3. A Fake in Disguise!

Alia- Sorry it took so long.

Kai- Lot's of homework.

Kosa- Too much. Where do they come up with all this stuff?

Rei- Internet, probably.

Kosa- Here's chapter 3. ' A fake in disguise.'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

**Day of the Ball**

" Yusuke! If you don't get your ass down here in 10 seconds, I'll bring you down myself!" Yelled an angry Keiko. She was making sure the guys were all ready for Kimi, as she had to do some extra preparing.

" Alright Keiko! Don't have a heart attack." Yusuke came down the stairs dressed in a black tux. The others follow suit in the same type of tux.

" So where is Kimi?" Kurama asked.

" She's meeting you in Koenma's office. Let's go." Botan said. Keiko and Yukina waved them off in good luck.

" Boys good you're here, we have no time to waste. You'll be arriving by limo which is waiting outside." Koenma said as they walked into his office. " Kimi, hurry up!"

" Coming!" A voice that wasn't Kimi's came from a room next door. A few moments later a girl walked into the office. She was wearing a short black dress that had a silver dragon along the bottom the dress had a slit in the abdomen that showed a wolf- dragon swirling tattoo. She had long black hair pulled into a ponytail with a hair clip in it. She had icy blue eyes that were no doubt Kimi's.

" Kimi! Wow, is that- that is you, isn't it?" Kuwabara asked.

" Yes it is me." She replied with a fanged smile which quickly disappeared. " Remember how I said that I have to disguise myself? Well I love being able to transform my look to my pleasure."

**At the Ball**

" Ah, Miss. Kawasaki. Please you and your guests may come in." The door greeter said after checking his list. The group walked in and saw many big Mafia like guys and their wives or girlfriends.

" Miss. Kawasaki, how are you this evening?" A man, with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes to match asked kissing her hand.

" Evening Kazuo. I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Kimi replied.

" Looking out. Koenma sent me here." He said in a low whisper. Kimi smiled.

" Sending my brother to look out for me? He knows I could handle this."

" Whoa! Back up. He's your brother?" Yusuke asked looking startled.

" Yes, he works for Koenma as a spy." She turned back to her brother.

" So while everyone is distracted, I'm going to look for Hiei." She turned to leave to get in to position. Her brother caught her by the arm.

" Be careful." She smiled.

" Always am." She left the boys to get to their seats for the auction. Soon it started and things for the Spirit Detectives became tense.

Kimi left through a secret door and luckily nobody saw her leave. She took a small corridor that led to the back of the stage where the auction was being held. She kept to the shadows and made her way to a black door where she knew they held the demons that were going to be held up for auction. (Remember how she had already been here before, if you don't read back, like one or two chapters).

She was lucky so far, but she knew that if she didn't hurry her luck would soon run out. She transformed into her demon form and looked for Hiei. Many of the demons were asleep, some were confused as to what was going on and others were worried out of their bloody minds.

" Hiei?" Kimi whispered. " Hiei, are you in here?" She searched many cages.

" Hey young lady, you lookin' fer someone?" Kimi turned to a cage that held an older demon, and to Kimi he felt pretty powerful.

" Yeah." She said walking up to the cage.

" Describe him. Maybe I've seen him before." He said.

" He's got red eyes, wears all back, carries a katana, has black gravity deifying hair with a white starburst." Kimi said as she thought about what Hiei looked like.

" Does he have a bandana around his forehead?"

" Yeah! Have you seen him?" Kimi said becoming hopeful.

" Yes, but he ain't here." Kimi's spirits were down again.

" Do you know where he is."

" Back at the Black Market Headquarters this one is a fake, a decoy of the real Headquarters, apparently he's a special demon. 'The Forbidden One' I believe that's what they called him. Sorry, ma'am."

" Thanks anyway. Hey, to repay for your help, I could free you."

" No, They would know something is up. I'll just be passed by, nobody will want to buy an old demon like me. I'm no good at anything. Go on, before you get caught." Kimi took one last look at the man. She could she his wrinkles, his eyes were filled with a kindness Kimi had never known, a fatherly love.

She ran back down the hall. She couldn't just leave him here. If she did he would end up being killed because they made no money off him. She opened the secret door a crack and peaked out, coast was clear, she slipped unnoticed back into the crowd of demons. She took a seat next to Kurama and her brother.

" No luck. He's not here." Kimi said sadly, still thinking about the old man.

" Then let's leave, we have no other reason to be here." Yusuke said.

" I do." Kimi replied, up on the stage was the man in the cage, this was her chance to help him.

" Bidding starts at $1,200. Do we have a bid?"

" $1,300." Kimi said standing up.

" And this young lady in the back." The auctioneer yelled. " Going once, twice, SOLD! To the young lady in black." Kimi ran up to the stage and was taken into the back to sign papers and all that good stuff.

Once they had left the building and were safe in the limo Kimi spoke to the man. " This is my repayment for telling me where my friend is. You are now free to do as you please." The old man smiled showing amazingly white teeth.

" Thank you, young lady. And I never did catch your name."

" Kimi Hishio. I'm a Spirit Detective for Lord Koenma. These are my other friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama Minamino, and Kuzuma Kuwabara."

" Again, thank you Kimi. My name is Roka. You have helped me considerably. I am in fact a very powerful demon, and I will assist you in anyway I can to help you find your friend."

" Thank you, we appreciate your help." Kimi thought of what the man could do to help. Then she came up with a great idea. " You must know where the Headquarters to the Black Market is, right?"

" Yes, I do."

" Could you take us there?"

" Tonight?"

" No. Tomorrow would be great though. Please stay at Koenma's for the night, get cleaned up, eat something( Kurama is a great cook) and sleep in a warm bed." Kimi offered as the limo pulled up to the castle.

" I would be delighted to stay with you all for the night." Roka said as he carefully climbed out of the limo, and they led him up to the comforts of the castle.

Kimi left the group in the kitchen saying she wished to go to bed early to get a head start on tomorrows adventure. She went upstairs and walked into her room, which was black and purple with a queen size bed with purple bedding and black pillows. There was a large desk with a laptop and stereo and a large dresser for her clothes. The carpet was a plush plum purple. She had her own bathroom that had the same look as her bedroom except with a marble jacuzzi tub and sink with a large mirror. Her kitten was sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Kimi walked into her bathroom and turned on the water to her tub. She put bubbles in it and then when the tub was full she turned the water off. A heavy aroma filled the room. It smelled like apple cider. She took off her dress and under garments and climbed in sinking into the soothing smells and warm water. She wallowed in her thoughts.

She had been so close to rescuing Hiei and it was all ruined thanks to going to the fake Headquarters and not the real one. Why did he hate her? She thought back to the message they had received from him. Maybe he was talking about some other girl? He was always mean to Kimi, telling her he didn't care or that she was just a tag-along, that he had no feeling of love. Why did she even bother with him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her communicator going off. She flipped it open and there was Koenma.

"Kimi, we received another message from Hiei. Come here quickly."

" Just send it through my comp. I'm to tired to come down there."

" Fine. Here I'm patching it through." Koenma's face disappeared and was replaced by Hiei. It was a live feed.

" Kimi, don't try and come for me." He looked beaten, his face covered with bruises.

" Hiei, why- what's going on?" She knew that talking to him was no use but he replied.

" Because, they're going to kill me at sundown tomorrow. I've tried as much as I could but, they have my weapons and have drained me of my energy."

" Hiei! You're just going to give up? That's not the Hiei that I have grown... attached to." She was hoping that they were really talking to each other and hoping that the others weren't listening.

" I have no other choice. They know you tried to-" But Kimi wasn't listening anymore her eyes shot toward his forehead where the bandana was falling off slightly. There was no slit for his jagan.

" Don't lie to me. You're not Hiei! Where is he you lying piece of scum?" Kimi sat up in the tub, bubbles covered her up. the fake Hiei laughed and transformed. He was a shape-shifting demon.

" You're sharp, little one. But really, you're too late. Your precious Hiei will be killed at sundown tomorrow and you have no way of finding our hideout before then. Goodbye."

" Damnit!" The link was lost. Kimi threw her communicator at the wall and it smashed and broke apart.

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Wow. That was an intense chapter was it not?

Kosa- Yeah, that was good whether it was short or not.

Rei- Hope everyone is liking it. I sure am.

Kai- Me too. Well please review and we'll get back to you for chapter 4.


	4. It won't be too late

Alia- Here's the next chapter.

Kai- A few feelings show now.

Kosa- Yep. It's becoming intense even for us.

Rei- Well let's get this started. There's a mob growing outside. looks out window to see people with pitchforks and torches.

Kosa- Okay! Okay! Here's chapter 4. ' It won't be too late.'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Kimi just stared at the remains of her communicator. Tears came to her eyes. She couldn't be too late. It wasn't possible, she was going to rescue Hiei... even if she died trying. She sank back into the soapy water.

_**Koenma's Office**_

The guys had heard every word of what the fake Hiei had said, they could figure out what Kimi had said to him.

" Why would they even want to kill Hiei? I thought he was a valuable prize for them?" Yusuke asked.

" Those who work in the Black Market determine how much a demon would go for depending on their reputation." Roka explained.

" Hiei's reputation is pretty bad. What I mean by that is that he's known for thievery and killing." Kurama said.

" So he won't go for a very high price and is considered useless." Roka stated simply.

" So that's why they're going to kill him?" Roka nodded. " So we have to stop them!" Yusuke yelled.

" Technically, Yusuke, you still don't work for me and this is Kimi's mission." Koenma said.

_**To Kimi...**_

_" He had his moments of being nice but sometimes I wonder if he forgot about him being the tough guy? Maybe he didn't understand the feelings he felt." _Kimi thought. She thought back to a specific moment when she first started the job as Spirit Detective:

_**Flashback:**_

_" Hiei, before you leave we have to train a new Spirit Detective." Koenma said sitting in his oversized chair, as he was a toddler._

_" So get the old detective to do it." Hiei said in a bitter voice._

_" No because he's already mad at the fact that I got rid of him, so you're the one who will be training her." Koenma ordered._

_" 'Her'?" Hiei asked skeptically._

_" You got a problem with that?" A girl with long blue hair and cold blue eyes walked through the big doors to Koenma's office._

_" Hiei this is Kimi Hoshio. She's the new Spirit Detective. Kimi wait for Hiei, outside will you?" Koenma asked. She shrugged and left..._

_**Outside...**_

_Hiei walked out the doors and Kimi was sitting on a bench next to the doors. " Come on." He said and continued walking out to the valley that bordered on side of the castle. Kimi followed. _

_" So you're Hiei?" She asked trying to strike up a conversation. He said nothing._

_" I've heard a lot about you. They call you the 'Forbidden One' don't they? You are also famous for having the jagan eye." Hiei still said nothing as they continued walking through a patch of tall grass. Kimi continued talking. " I would never get one. But I know the reason why you have one." _

_" Oh? You do, do you?" Hiei finally said. " And why would that be?" _

_" You were trying to find your sister, Yukina." Hiei unexpectedly swung around, sword in hand. Kimi saw it coming and bent backwards out of the way, she was very flexiable._

_" How do you know about that?" He said taking his sword back but not sheathing it. Kimi straightened up._

_" Something I learned from a friend." _

_" Who?" _

_" My sensei. Her name is Genkai." _

_" Figures." Hiei sheathed his sword and continued walking. Kimi thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face before going back to his normal mean stature..._

_**End Flashback...**_

" Maybe- oh but who am I kidding?" Kimi was standing in front of her mirror wrapped in a towel. Her hair was still the black color and she couldn't change it back. It was all because of her emotions, her powers were based on what she was feeling and if she couldn't concentrate then she couldn't change her appearance. " Damnit! Why did you have to get kidnapped Hiei?" Her mirror was in pieces on the counter and floor reflecting the unshed tears on her face.

_**With Hiei...**_

_" Why?"_ He was questioning himself about getting kidnapped. he sure wasn't himself at the moment.( Getting captured and beaten will probably do that to you) _" Kimi... if I could have only told you the truth about your past. If only Koenma had let you hear what he had told me that first day we met." _

_**Another Flashback...**_

_" Hiei what I tell you, you can't tell Kimi." Hiei didn't say anything. " Well, she doesn't know where she came from. Neither does her brother Kazuo. She's from the Koorime clan." Hiei stared at him in disbelief. " Yes, it's true Hiei, though she isn't related to you or Yukina. But she is something different as well. She is that of a breed related to Kurama's. She is an ice wolf shape-shifter."_

_**End Flashback...**_

_" I should have told you the moment I had known. But is wasn't until later that I learned what it was like to love someone in a different way than a sibling love. I denied it every time I saw you." _Hiei's bruised face grew a smile, a true undefined smile. _" But, if I live through this-"_ Hiei's body went slack. He passed out.

_**Later that night...**_

" Kimi, dinner is ready if you want a bite to eat." Botan said knocking on her door.

" No!" Kimi yelled through the locked door. Botan walked away, hurt. Kimi's room was completely dark. The moonlight was the only thing that lit the room, besides the digital clock that read 10:24 p.m. Kimi sunk back into her pillow, sniffing and crying. There was nothing she could do to save Hiei. She had thought of some ways. If they went there they would kill him. If they didn't go he would still die.

There was another knock on her door. " Kimi?" It sounded like Kurama.

" Go away." She said quietly.

" No. Let me in." He ordered.

" No."

" Kimi Adele Cameo Aleta Hoshio, open the door." How did Kurama know her whole name? Kimi got up and opened the door. Kurama walked in with a sad smile on his face.

" Please, sit." She gestured for the chair next to her desk. He sat. Kimi sat on her bed cross-legged and stared at Kurama.

" We heard what the fake Hiei had said." When Kimi didn't say anything he continued. " Koenma wants to take us off your case. We really weren't suppose to do anything beyond this. So I wanted to say goodbye." Kimi looked at Kurama, her face had become expressionless. " I'm sorry Kimi, that we can't do anything more to help you. Hiei is a good friend of mine." Kurama got up to leave.

" Stop." Kimi said, here voice hoarse. Kurama turned around.

" Kimi, I have to go. The others are waiting."

" I said stop, you and the others aren't going anywhere." Kimi stood up, she was a bit shorter than him. " This is my mission and I get to determine who helps me and who doesn't, not Koenma. I need you guys more than anything right now." Kurama smiled, he walked over to her and hugged her, she hugged back.

" That's what I wanted to hear. We won't let Hiei die. I promise."

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- So hope you all like the intensity of my story.

Kosa- Yeah, that was good whether it was short or not.

Rei- It's getting better.

Kai-Well please review and we'll get back to you for chapter 5.


	5. Off to the town of Marketeers

Alia- Sorry this is so short but I have my limits and right now I am suppose to be typing a 5 paragraph essay on the book Lord Of The Flies.

Kosa- Her problem is that she doesn't know what she is suppose to write about.

Alia- Something about Themes, Concrete Details, Fear, Death and some other crap.

Kai-Right. Well we'll let you get to that.

Kosa- Okay! Okay! Here's chapter 5. ' Off to the town of Marketeers.'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Kimi walked out into the hall with Kurama, she felt as though a new power had risen in her. She had seen a light that would help her reach her destination(no she isn't going to die. She's not seeing the light at the end of the tunnel). Kurama and her walked down the hall together.

" Kurama why did Koenma want you to leave?" Kimi asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She was wearing one of Hiei's outfits, though to her own design. It had a slit that showed her abdomen. It certainly fit her well enough as she was only a little taller than him.

" He thinks we're not as good as we used to be, and that all the death and murder that goes on in this job is becoming stressful for us and that we are becoming paranoid." Kurama explained.

" Paranoid?"

" He thinks that we could get nightmares that will haunt us for life. I've been in this kind of business before, when I was Youko. I still don't have nightmares." Kimi had a light-bulb that clicked in her head.

" Your Youko?" She asked.

" Yes. And I see where you're going with this. I thought Koenma told you-"

" Told her what?" They had walked into Koenma's office.

" About her past."

" Some she doesn't need to know about." Koenma said.

" What about where I come in?" Kurama said.

" That's fine." Koenma sighed.

" Kimi, Kazuo. I'm your cousin."

" That's how you knew my full name!" Kimi exclaimed.

" Yes. You're a wolf demon and I am a Kitsune, your father was my uncle."

" As if this isn't all so _very_ interesting. We have a youki to save." Yusuke said.

" Right." Kimi said coming back down to earth. " So we've got till sundown tomorrow to find him. Roka, you'll be taking us there will you not?"

" Yes, I owe you my life, so I will do all that I can to help." Kimi cracked a small smile.

" Thank you Roka. We leave bright and early."

" How early?" Kuwabara asked.

" Mmm... I was thinking... about six in the morning." Yusuke and Kuwabara anime fall.

" That sounds reasonable." Kurama said as he opened the door. " Kimi I'll take you back up to your room. Kazuo mind if you show Roka his room?"

" Not at all. Good night Kimi, and don't worry, Hiei will be fine." Kazuo and Roka left the office.

" Kimi." Koenma said as Botan walked in. " I had a new communicator made for you." Botan held out a ear phone a what looked like one half of a pair of glasses. " New in technology." Kimi tried it on, the mouthpiece sat right on her cheek and the glass turned out to be a screen. Koenma turned on his big t.v thingy and Kimi's faced appeared on it, and on Kimi's screen was the whole office.

" Thanks Koenma!" She was in better spirits than before. She and Kurama left and they walked into her room. Kimi's kitten stretched and jumped up into Kurama's arms. " Mo seems to like you."

" Mo?"

" You think it's funny don't you?"

" Kinda." Kurama and Kimi smiled. " You need your sleep." He said as he put down the gray little fluff ball who began chasing Kimi's wolf tail, which was whipping around madly in frustration she was sitting on her bed.

" What makes you think I could fall asleep at a time like this?" Kimi asked flaring up again.

" It's not that. I highly doubt that you could." Kurama said honestly. " Look, I know how you feel right now-"

" No you don't! Kurama- he is my good friend." Kimi covered her face hiding the falling tears. Kurama came and sat next to her, he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

" I know he is my good friend too. Kimi I'll stay here with you and make sure you get some sleep, here I'll get some herbs that'll help you sleep." Kurama got up and walked over to the door.

" Thanks." Kimi whispered as she went into her bathroom to ready for bed. When Kurama came back Kimi was in a pair of black silk pj's. She reminded Kurama of Hiei. He handed her the herb and she ate it, swallowed it and almost as fast as she had eaten it she was asleep. Kurama placed her blanket over her and she slept soundlessly. He tucked a piece of hair from her face. Then he sat down in an armchair Kimi had in her room.

" Kimi, I know your true feelings for him. You're just as stubborn as he is." Kurama suddenly had a deja vu moment. _This is Hiei's room! She's just made it so it has her qualities in here too._

Kurama fell to sleep in the arm chair.

The next morning at about five, Kimi woke up. she stirred and looked to the chair that Kurama was sleeping in, his head was resting in his hand that was propped up on the arm of the chair, Mo was sitting in his lap curled up. Kimi smiled and got out of bed. She walked over to Kurama and bent down, " Kurama." She whispered. " Kurama, time to wake up."

Kurama opened one eye and looked into Kimi's currently pink ones. " And good morning to you too." He got up and stretched. " I'll go wake the others, you can wake your brother."

" Why?"

" I know the pattern to waking up Yusuke and Kuwabara. Roka is probably already up. So you can wake up Kazuo."

" Fine. Go ahead, I'll see what I can do." Kurama smiled and left. Kimi dressed in her Hiei outfit and pulled her black hair into a long ponytail that reached her butt. She walked out into the hall and went to Kazuo's room. She opened the the door and saw her brothers messy brown hair poking out from under the covers. His highlights were a bright red color. He was a fire wolf demon.

" Oh Kazuo! There are a couple of lovely women out here looking for a fine young demon to marry." She said in a sing-song voice. Kazuo was out the door in no time. There was a loud crash. Kimi looked out the door and saw her brother, Yusuke and Kuwabara in a giant pile. Kurama was standing in the doorway across the hall.

" Guess we were thinking the same thing." He said as Kimi laughed.

By five thirty everyone was out the door, they walked into the forest, Roka was leading the way and Kimi was jumping from tree to tree.

" She reminds me so much of Hiei. You sure they aren't related?" Kuwabara asked as they walked into a clearing, the sun just beginning to rise on the horizon.

" Yes. Roka where are we going?" Kurama asked.

" To the town of Marketeers." He replied.

" What?" Kimi asked from the branch above Yusuke.

" Yes, it's a town where there are many merchants and everyone comes from other lands and trades their goods. It makes the perfect place for the Black Market." Roka said.

_" It's also where Hiei is."_ Kimi thought.

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Rei- Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Alia- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Must write more story! -gets dragged away from computer.-


	6. Mountain Trouble

Alia- Ha! No more Lord of The Flies essay!

Kosa- Right and did you get it correct?

Alia- Nope!

Rei-Okay then, so onto the next chapter.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 6 ' Fortunetellers and and secret bases'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

At about seven they reached the town. Walking through the front gates they were presented with mass chaos. This was a town where humans and demons lived together buying each others products.

" So, Roka where is the Bla-" Roka covered her mouth, people were staring. Roka shushed her and lead the group over to a nearby bar where it was almost totally empty. They went into the back corner.

" You mustn't speak of the market aloud around. The ones who live here are terrified of them. They take families apart. It's horrible, but some people have no choice but to live here." Roka explained. Kimi saw a sadness in his eyes.

" They took you away from your family didn't they?" Kimi said.

" Yes. I have three beautiful children that I was taken away from, my family has probably fled by now-"

" Don't say that! We'll find your family."

" Thank you Kimi but you have a loved one of your own to save, and I must help you before you help me again." Kimi blushed as the boys looked at her.

" Right, look I'm going to get some air and take a look around. Be back in half an hour." Kimi got up and left the boys to discuss a plan of attack. She left through the door and was greeted with many humans and demons trying to sell her things. She managed to reach the market in the center of town where people just didn't bother to notice her anymore realizing she wasn't going to buy from them.

" There are things you desire, no?" A whispery voice said from a darkened room in the building. " You have a loved one that is missing."

" How did you-"

" I know many things. I am a psychic demon. Ask and I shall tell you, I can read palms and tell what will come to pass." The voice said. Kimi walked in further and saw an elderly woman draped in shawls of many colored fabrics.

" That's just a bit of human entertainment."

" Did I not say that I was a demon? Child I look into your eyes and I see sadness, you are going to lose someone you truly care for."

" Alright. I believe you." Kimi said. She sat down at the table.

" Give me your hand, child." Kimi did as she was told. The psychic turned her hand face up and began tracing her long boney finger across her palm. Kimi kept trying not to laugh as it tickled.

" You have a long life ahead of you, filled with happiness but that happiness will disappear after awhile, fighting will bring separation and sadness. But there is still a ray of hope for you yet. Though I do not know what it is, for it is still unclear. And-" The psychic withdrew her hand quickly.

" What?" Kimi asked staring at her hand.

" There has been a prophecy laid out in your life. It will happen soon." Kimi looked and saw an old scar from training with Hiei once a long time ago.

" No you must be mistaken. This is an old training wound from a while ago."

" It is a prophecy. It reads that when you wield the weapon that has been marked by the dragon you will gain a new power of your own." The woman's voice is no longer whispery, it's harsh. Kimi stood up quickly, pulled out three gold pieces and laid them on the table.

Kimi walked slowly back to the bar where the guys should be waiting. She pondered what the psychic had said to her. _Weapon marked by the dragon_. Had Hiei laid a prophecy in her hand? She walked into the bar and found the guys in the back.

" Ready?" Kurama asked. Kimi nodded, and decided to tell Kurama later about what she had heard from the psychic. They left, following Roka out a smaller set of gates near the north end of the town.

" It get chilly from here, the place is in the mountains just ahead there." They looked and just a few miles away began a set of small mountains. From where they were Kimi could see a mansion just near the base. Her heart began to pound, they were so close, she could hear Hiei's insults already. Kimi flicked the screen of her communicator down over her eye( it could rest right on the side of her head), she tried another feature of her phone, she took close up photos of the mansion, she pressed a button on her mouthpiece and instantly Koenma's office appeared.

" Koenma, can you use the pictures I just took of the mansion to see what kind of security we're up against?" Kimi asked as they continued walking. Koenma nodded and disappeared for a moment. But there was no time for him to come back as an explosion happened just ten feet away from them, Kimi shut off her communicator and prepared for a fight as shadows appeared in the dust.

" Guess we fight our way through." Kurama said taking out his rose whip. " Roka can you fight?" Roka nodded, getting attack position.

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Rei- Stay tuned for chapter 7.

Alia-You all are hating cliff-hangers huh?


	7. The Black Brothers

Alia-Okay just a warning. This is very short.

Kosa- We have to go to school in like 1 minute.

Alia- So here you go.

Rei-Okay then, so onto the next chapter.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 6 ' The Black Brothers'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

An army of low class demons emerged from the dust, but did not attack. The leader, a short Napoleon looking guy, spoke across the snowy field.

" State your name and buziness!" Kimi smirked and straightened up.

" Kimi Hoshio. It's good to see you too, Pierre." Pierre took a few steps closer. When he saw the details of Kimi's face he smiled.

" Kimi! How good to zee you again!" He had a French accent. " We haven't seen you since ze whole attack upon zis place long ago." He shook Kimi's hand and the others got out of attack position.

" Well I'm back again. _Nous avons un problème."_

" What kind of problem?" Pierre asked.

" A friend has been kidnapped and taken in here, we have until sundown. _Pouvez-vous aider?_"

"_ Oui. _What can we do to help?"

" Create a distraction, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kazuo you'll go with Pierre. Roka and Kurama are going to come with me." They agreed, no questions asked. Kimi and Kurama followed Roka towards the mansion as Yusuke, Kazuo and Kuwabara followed Pierre back to his army where they headed off to the left of the building to direct the attention that way.

" How do you know Pierre?" Kurama yelled through the blizzard that had begun and was getting worse. Kimi shivered in the cold.

" We met in a bar in the town to the east of the mountains. He was setting up and assault against the Black Market. I was willing to help. The attack failed and he left to build up a new army." Kimi fell through a patch in the snow, Kurama and Roka helped her out of it. They continued walking, keeping their heads down and they stayed quiet. Kimi thought about what they would do once they got inside.

_" This snow-storm makes for the perfect cover. Hiei is probably in a dungeon underground, so all we have to do is just get inside and stay close to the shadows."_ They reached the mansion in good time, Roka waited for the signal, it came soon enough. There was a loud explosion that carried through the wind. the distraction had started, Kimi only hoped that it would last long enough to help Hiei.

" Stick to the shadows, I'll do the rest. Roka lead us to where you last saw Hiei." Kimi whispered. Her heart was pounding as they backed against the wall in front of them and made their way downstairs.

They reached the bottom where they met up with those who didn't go to the explosion. There were no enough shadows to hide them, the room was lit by lights overhead.Kimi saw the man who impersonated Hiei.

" Hello little wolf. Ready to play?" He said with a smirk. Kimi thought that if she could rid of him quickly then he would have no time to transform into a powerful opponent. Kimi shot to him, wasting no time on talking. the only thing on her mind right now was saving Hiei.

Kurama and Roka went after the other demons who were easy to kill, it was no challenge. They stood and watched Kimi fight.

" Little wolf, you think you can beat me? No I don't think so." He easily transformed into a giant one eyed demon. His voice became deeper, and in his hand was a giant club. He was a good 10 feet tall, that was about a 5 and a quarter foot difference.

" The bigger they brawl the harder they fall." Kimi growled as she went in for the attack, shrouding herself in shadow. She jumped and landed on the tip of his club and jumped again, kicking him in the eye, she moved so quickly he didn't have time to react. He fell backwards. Kimi flipped back and her feet landed on the wall behind her, she pushed herself off and while in mid air charged up and energy attack, the demon was just getting up when he was hit with Kimi's energy ball. He went flying back and just as he hit the far wall he went back to his original form.

" Brilliant Kimi!" Roka praised as Kimi straightened up. She smiled at him.

" Thanks. Look you two go and watch the stairs, in case more demons come. Don't bother about him, he's dead. No more life energy. Go." Kimi turned and continued forward.

" Be careful and bring Hiei back safely." Kurama said as they walked up the stairs.

" You too."

Kimi walked along a dark and dank corridor. _" Hiei, please still be there and alive." _Kimi thought. It was bright at the end of the hall, she walked into it and was blinded. It dimmed down and there were hundreds of cells filled with demons chained to the walls, there were even children.

" I can't just leave the children." Kimi said aloud as she walked up to one with a little boy of about 6. " Hang on and I'll get you out." She said as she charged up a small bit of energy. Kimi broke the lock and unchained the small child.

" Please, help my sisters and mother." He coughed.

" I will, where are they?" She asked as she placed the boy on her back.

" Down three cells. They are all together." He said. Kimi walked down and sure enough there was a mother with her two small girls who looked to be barely older than 4. She set the boy down and opened the cell door and unlocked the chains. the mother rushed to her little boy, Kimi picked up the two twins and carried them to the mother and son.

" Here. I have two friends at the top of the stairs down the hall, I think your son is able to walk now. Please go and be free again."

" Thank you. Your parents would be proud of you." Kimi was shocked. How did she know that her parents were dead. " You remind me of your mother. I knew her Kimi. She was a wonderful woman. Now go and do what you were coming here to do. We can get to your friends fine." The woman said.Kimi smiled and continued on down the rows of cells looking in every one only to find it empty.

_" Where could he be?" _Kimi thought as she ran down the rows. Suddenly she heard a loud yell. It came from the far end. She ran faster and soon was at the end. The smell was awful, smelling like there was a lot of death here. She looked in every cell and there she saw a guard torturing someone. She snuck up behind the guard and twisted his neck. He dropped immediately.

Kimi looked up and saw Hiei, she gasped at his state of appearance. His clothes were ripped and torn. His face was covered in scratches and bruises. He probably had more all over him. Kimi unlocked the chains, Hiei dropped to the straw covered ground.

He moved after a few moments. He looked up, surprised to see Kimi there. He recovered almost instantly, he stood up with a little effort and looked Kimi almost straight in the eyes. " Nice outfit." He said.

" Your welcome." She replied with the same attitude.

" Like your hair too." Kimi looked at it, it was in mid-transfromation she had short hair again but with electric blue covering half her hair.

" Thanks. You okay to walk?" She asked. He nodded. He would have to tell her later what he had promised to himself to tell her. " Good, the others are waiting-" But she was cut off by a loud explosion. The wall behind them came crumbling down, A chunk smashed into Kimi's left arm, breaking it into tiny pieces. Two demons emerged, Kimi recognized as the sons of the leaders of the Black Market.

" We knew that when you had your little friends start that little war it was only a distraction." The taller of the two said with an italian accent.

" So you are smarter than you look, eh, Dante?" Kimi asked in a snarling voice. They wouldn't be able to fight the to brothers in their conditions, but Hiei pulled out his sword, willing to fight to the end. She was sure this was the Hiei she had met so long ago.

_" Kimi, get ready to run." _Hiei said in her head. But Kimi shook her head and stood up.

_" I'm not losing you again, if you die, I die."_ Hiei looked at her skeptically, she wasn't serious was she?

The Black Brothers prepared to fight, they could sense the weakness in the two small demons, they were sure to win. Kimi knew that she couldn't give up, not yet, she had come so far to save him and she wasn't going to have them die here. They could win, but at what cost?

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Sorry about the shorness once again but I have to leave for school and it made the perfect spot for a cliffhanger.

Kai-You all are hating cliff-hangers huh?


	8. The Prophecy

Alia-Okay just a warning. This is very short.

Kosa- We just have had a lot of homework.

Alia- And I'm typing a story for a Literature Magazine that my Literature Club is putting out for our school.

Rei-That story will be in here soon too.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 8 ' The Prophecy'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

" You are willing to fight us, the notorious Black Brothers?" Dante said.

" You don't stand a chance. I'll take the boy."

" By all means Raphael. I wanted to fight Kimiko anyway."

_" Kimiko?" _Hiei asked her mentally.

_"It's my full first name. Not even Kurama knows it."_ She replied.

" _So she knows of Kurama being her cousin. But I doubt she knows that she is part of the Koorimi clan._" Hiei prepared for his fight against Raphael, he didn't look so tough, but Hiei had learned the hard way that looks weren't everything. He had lost his only battle to Kimi when he was training her. She was good even though she looked weak. That's why Koenma had chosen her to be the newest Spirit Detective, to give her opponents a sense of false security.

Hiei ran towards the tall demon, sword drawn. Raphael dodged with ease, Hiei noticed that he was much slower than he thought, so he used a very quick attack and managed to take a chunk out of Raphael's side. Raphael doubled over in pain, wheezing. Hiei felt that this was going to be an easy fight.

Kimi was having a harder time, with her arm mangled and no weapon(not that she ever used one) she would have a really hard time fighting. Dante was the stronger of the two, as Kimi saw that Raphael was going to be a pushover for Hiei.

" Baka Onna. Your efforts will be for not, you knew that you would die when you came here. So why did you persist?" Dante asked Kimi.

" I saved Hiei. Any other reason is none of your business!" And with that Kimi charged but Dante dodged easily and spun around and slammed his palm hard in between her shoulder blades. Kimi fell hard face forward onto the floor.

Hiei had pretty much taken out Raphael, he definitely hadn't had as much practice as his brother. Hiei was about to finish off Raphael when Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and some French guy he didn't know stopped him.

" Koenma will want the weak one alive, Hiei." Kurama said as he knocked out the brother. " Good to see you're okay." He added.

" Better than Kimi. She has a badly injured arm and very weak." Hiei said as he turned to watch Kimi's fight. He would only help if she asked, otherwise she wouldn't look to highly of him, she had to have her pride. She had just been knocked to the ground for a fifth time when Hiei was about to step in.

" No... Hiei." She whispered. She knew he wanted to help. No matter how many times he had insulted her he was always ready to help.

" Baka! You're going to be killed!" He yelled. Dante overshadowed her.

" Just how it should be. You've meddled one too many time's girl, now you pay!" He picked her up choking her. Kimi was limp. Why bother? Hiei wouldn't move until she said so, plus he didn't _really_ care about her. He always was fighting her- wait of course!

" Hiei, She said as best she could. " Sword, now." Hiei did as he was told and tossed her the sword. Her hand glowed black, Dante dropped her out of shock of what was happening. Kimi was engulfed in a black flame and when she emerged the sword was on the ground and Kimi was standing up as though nothing terrible had happened. Her right arm was still in bloody mess, but her left arm was the main attention, she had a mark similar to Hiei's but instead of a dragon head it was a wolf head.

_" 'When you wield the weapon that has been marked by the dragon you will gain a new power of your own.' It was talking about Hiei's sword, he has the mark of the dragon." _Kimi thought as she stood looking at her arm. Though she had never used this power before she somehow knew how to use it. " So Dante. Ready for round 2? This will be in the advantage for me, this time."

" You have a new power, big deal. You probably don't even know how to use it."

" There's a fifty- fifty chance you're right. I bet that I do know how to use this power!" She held out her arm in front of her. " _Shadow Wolf!_" She shouted. A black wolf shot out of her hand and engulfed Dante in the flames. When he emerged he was badly beaten. He stood for a moment then collapsed to his knees, then fell forward, unconscious.

" Great job Kimi!" Yusuke cheered.

" _C'était incroyable!_" Pierre exclaimed. But that was all Kimi heard, because she fell right then. The last thing she could feel was someone picking her up, she smelt a manly cologne.

" Hiei-" She whispered, before she passed out.

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Sorry about the shorness once again, it made the perfect spot for a cliffhanger.

Kai-You all are hating cliff-hangers huh?

Kosa- We don't speak french just so people know.


	9. Secrets Revealed

Alia-Hope you all like this story. I tried to make it as long as I could.

Kosa- We just have had a lot of homework.

Alia- And I'm typing a story for a Literature Magazine that my Literature Club is putting out for our school.

Rei-That story will be in here soon too.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 9 ' Secret's revealed'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

" He hasn't left her side. Maybe the little fire demon has found someone that he cares for."

" Yusuke, he doesn't just care for her, he loves her. He just won't admit it." Kurama said. He, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Kazuo were all sitting in front of a warm fire at Roka's home in the mountains. Pierre and his army took care of the rest of the Black Brother accomplices and would be back later. The mother and three children that Kimi had saved happened to be Roka's family.

" She should be waking up soon. Her breathing has gone back to normal and her arm will be fine. She seems to be feeding off the shadows in the room in order to heal it. If you all stay quiet and if that young man lets you, you may all go and visit her." Roka's wife, Abby, said as she walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. Her children, Kay, Nick and Koi, followed her.

The group went up the stairs that lead to Kimi's temporary room, Kurama went into the room first to speak with Hiei.

Hiei was on the window sill examining his sword. " Hiei. Are you going to be okay?" Kurama asked him.

" Yes, fox. That woman came in here and examined Kimi. Said she should be waking up soon. Then I'll tell her what I promised myself I would tell her." Hiei said as he sheathed his sword and walked over to Kimi's sleeping body.

" And what would that be?"

" That she is a Koroomi. She deserves to know."

" I was hoping you would admit your feeling's for her." Kurama chuckled.

" What feelings? Sure I care about her but not the way you're thinking of." Hiei retorted.

" Please Hiei. Spare me the defense, everyone knows how you feel about her. Maybe it's time that you settled down, had a family. I bet she would enjoy that very much." Hiei glared at the fox.

" You know that I am not that kind of demon. I live to fight, not have a mate and children."

" She moved into your room."

" Your point?"

" She loves you Hiei. She probably always has. Though she's as stubborn as you about admitting her feelings."

" Then she's chasing an empty dream. I won't settle down with her."

" So if not that, how are you suppose to explain the whole conversation to her?"

" I won't tell her about it. I'll pretend it didn't happen." Hiei said looking back out the window watching the snow fall.

" Good luck with that because she's been awake the whole time." Hiei spins around quickly to see Kimi sitting up in her bed. She didn't look too happy either.

" I think I'll leave you two to sort out your issues." Kurama left the room but everyone gathered around the door to eavesdrop.

" You did well in your fight against that Black Brother." Hiei said turning back to look out the window.

" Don't give me that shit, Hiei. So what? Am I just suppose to let you go live your life in the Makai, while I live my life beating down bad guys with your old team?" Hiei spun around.

" Yeah, I'm going to get Koenma to bring back the old team, with me as the leader. And this whole thing about settling down and having kids? What, did you think I really wanted that?" She let out a fake chuckle. " Hiei, I'm still young for a demon, it'll be years before that happens."

" But about the whole kids thing-"

" Maybe soon, but not now." She flung the the covers off and tried to stand up, she wobbled and almost fell to the ground, but Hiei caught her before she hit the floor. She waved him away and stood up with better balance the second time.

" So what am I supposed to do Kimi? Say that I love you, leave my mark on you, we get a house somewhere in the forest and raise a family? I won't do that, but as I just said what am I suppose to do?"

" I don't know." She sighed resting her head on the fogged window.

" What then? Do you want a parade?"

" No Hiei. You know what I want?" She walked up to him and stared straight into his eyes.

" What?"

" A kiss. That's all, you kiss me, and I know without words and without the others knowing about it that you truly love me. If not, you can leave right now and I'll leave your room and forget about this whole conversation." She whispered in his ear.

" That's all?" Kimi shrugged.

" That's it." Hiei went back over to the window (they seem to like the window don't they?) Kimi stood next to him.

" What if I were to say that I wanted to stay on the team?"

" Really? I'd be fine with that."

" And that you could stay in my room?"

" What and you get a new one? No Hiei, I couldn't-" Hiei shook his head.

" No, I'd stay there too."

" I'm confused-"

" Then let me clear things up." Hiei gently grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her. " Better?" He asked when he broke from her.

" Yeah." She was all dreamy eyed. Then she brought herself back to reality. " So... where do we go from here?"

" What do you mean?"

" The others? What do we tell them? We'll be staying in the same room... does this mean-"

" We're mates, we'll figure out me marking you later. You're still in pain." Hiei smirked a bit. It was amazing that she could stand let alone walk.

" So we tell them?"

" We won't be able to keep it a secret for long will we?" Kimi smiled. Things were going right once again. _Nothing, _She thought as she kissed Hiei again. _Could go wrong._

**A few weeks later.**

The gang had gone back to Koenma's castle, Kimi had convinced him to allow the boys to be a team again, as long as she stayed Captain. She was the one to tell the others about her and Hiei. They had waited a few days, so that they had proof, right on Kimi's neck there was a bite mark, that soon turned into a dragon tattoo like the one on Hiei's arm, telling everyone that knew about marking that she was his. He had become very defensive about her now that they were together.

Kazuo had stayed in the Roka's hometown at his request. Pierre stayed as well in order to protect the town.

Right now the whole gang was at Kurama's soccer game. It was for the championship. Everyone was cheering his team on, Kurama and another boy from his class were the star players on the team.

" Come on Suichi!" Kimi cheered, while trying to hold an umbrella with one hand, it was pouring rain but the soccer players had to play in any kind of weather. There was five minutes left in the game and the two teams were tied. One goal was all that was needed for either team to win.

The other team tried to score but they missed. The goalie kicked it back into the field, the other star player on the team got it and ran with it back to the goal. He passed it to Kurama who did an awesome kick straight into the goal. The ref blew the whistle ending the game.

The crowd cheered and ran to the team who were crowding around Kurama cheering. Kimi left her umbrella behind to run into the group and managed to make it to her cousin. She flung her arms around his neck cheering. " You did it, Suichi!"

" Yeah, we won!" The other star player, who was getting attention as well, cheered. " We're having a party back at my place. Everyone is welcome!" He cheered and everyone did too. Soon the crowd broke a part to go home and get some dry clothes and head back to Jake's(the star player) house for the party. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Kimi walked to Kimi's apartment in order to get a change of clothes. Considering they were all soaked and they all had back up clothes at her place.

" Where's Shorty?" Kuwabara asked.

" At the castle. I'll tell him where we're going later. I know Jake has a thing for me, and I don't need Hiei to ruin a perfectly good time. This is Kurama's night remember?" Kimi said as she unlocked her door and walked inside with everyone right behind her.

" Yeah, Hiei would just stand in the back of the room and watch everyone else have a good time and make sure no one comes onto Kimi." Botan said as she took off her jacket and rung it out over the kitchen sink.

" Guys go get changed in Hiei's room. We'll meet back here in fifteen." Kimi said as her and Botan went to her room to change. Botan changed into a pink top and jean jacket and black flare jeans. Kimi first re-bandaged her still injured arm and then her wold marked arm, That way both her arms were bandaged. Then she changed into a red top that showed her tattoo on her abdomen and a black jean jacket and blue flare jeans.

" We match a bit don't we?" Botan giggled. Kimi smirked as she pulled her hair, which went back to the short icy blue it was before, into a ponytail.

" Yeah I guess we do." When they went back downstairs the boys were there waiting.

" Ready?"

" Yeah, let's go!" Botan said.

They arrived at Jake's mansion(his parents are rich) about twenty minutes later. The front door was open and there was loud music playing. People from the entire school were crowding around to get in. Kurama led the group to the front of the crowd where they were greeted by Jake.

" Suichi, hey!" He came over to them and shook Kurama's hand. " Kimi, so glad you could make it as well." He kissed her hand. She smiled.

" So nice of you to throw this party." She said. He smiled back at her.

" Please come in and enjoy yourselves. Some familiar faces are inside." He said as they walked through the big front doors. There were people from Meiou High. The football team was talking with all the cheerleaders. The nerds(no offense to any out there!) were all talking together with the debate team. But what really caught the gangs attention was out the window there were a group of eyes staring into the mansion. The next minute there was a giant explosion.

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Sorry about the shorness once again, it made the perfect spot for a cliffhanger.

Kai-If anybody thought that Hiei was out of character, well we did what had to be done. But Hiei will still be himself like normal.

Kosa- This is not the end of the story. But just like the Alia story. There will be a sequel!

Alia- But this story is long from being over.


	10. New Faces

Alia-Hope you all like this story. I tried to make it as long as I could.

Kosa- We have a request for all our readers out there!

Alia- We need characters! So if you would like your character(s) in the story and sequel please read on and find out from Rei.

Rei-Here's what you need to do: In your review for this chapter, please give us name, age, race(demon), physical features, clothing, weapons, full detail of powers and fighting style, and personality. Also if there is a character from the story you wish to be with send that as well.

Alia- Finally, we take both men and women! So send those characters.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 10 ' New Faces'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

The next minute there was a giant explosion.

Kimi managed to hide from the demons that poured into the mansion. She slid her communicator out of her pocket and onto ear. She called Koenma and told him what was going on.

" They are probably after Jake. You do know that he is a demon right?"

" No Koenma you failed to mention that when I started going to his school!" Kimi shrieked. " Right what is he?"

" He's an air demon. A spy for me too. Find him, make sure he isn't captured."

" Got it Koenma." She hung up and called Hiei.

" What?"

" Get over to Jake Nickolas's house now."

" What are you doing over there?" He asked suspiciously.

" A soccer party. Kurama's team won. Now will you get your ass over here and help!" She yelled, attracting the attention of the demons who were invading the mansion. " Hiei, hurry." And she ended communication and slid into the shadows.

Kurama was helping Jake out of a pile of ruble. " They found me!"

" What do you mean 'found you'?" Yusuke asked helping Kurama out.

" Don't you detectives know anything?" Jake said brushing himself off. " I'm a spy for Lord Koenma. I'm a wind demon, I was put in charge of watching Kimiko after the whole Black Brothers ordeal."

" Don't let Hiei hear that. He's very protective of her." Yusuke said trying to aim to fire his Spirit Gun.

" I know about them. Don't try and shoot them, it's no use. Their armor is dragon hide."

" You mean from dragon-" Kurama couldn't imagine demons tearing apart another for their skin. But that's how these demons were.

" Hey! If you're done chit-chatting here, then get your asses over here!" Kimi shouted dragging them into the shadows.

" Kimi don't scare us like that!" Yusuke scolded her. Kimi ignored him and pulled out her new kantana and held it at Jake's throat.

" You had better explain why they're after you, and talk quickly, I don't have much of a patience." Kimi said threateningly.

" I was ordered to watch you while you were here in the Ningenkai. They're here mainly for you. They work for the Black Brothers." He choaked out. Kimi released him.

" Yusuke, find Kuwabara. You to will make sure all the humans are out of here safely. Hiei should be here soon. He and I will get rid of the armor. Jake, Kurama you two are in charge of killing every demon that we take the armor off." Kimi said.

" Right." Yusuke left the safty of the shadows to find Kuwabara.

" Be careful." Kurama said and left with Jake to help until their part came. Kimi ran to the door and saw Hiei making his way in. Kimi stepped out of the shadows.

" It took you long enough."

" Don't give me that look." Hiei said pulling out his sword.

" What look?" Kimi said taking her sword and griping it. " We need to take the armor off the demons. Jake and Kurama will do the rest." They went to work, slicing the straps that held the armor on the demons shoulders. Kurama and Jake saw that Hiei was there and that the two were taking the armor off. Kurama swung his rose whip and sliced several demons. Jake made mini tornadoes and they swept up demons in their wake. Yusuke, who was done helping Kuwabara, got to work on killing the demons. In just fifteen minutes all the demons were dead.

" Nice work. But I believe you forgot to tell us to keep one alive to ask him why they were sent to attack you." Yusuke said. Kimi ignored him and ran off towards the Makai.

" Hey, wait up!" But once they got out there she was gone. "Where'd she go?" Kuwabara asked.

" She used the shadows as a portal." Kurama made one himself. " Let's go." He said as he jumped through, the others followed.

Kimi landed on the other side of her portal and quickly walked down to the dungeon area. She whipped around a corner and down a long line of cells full of demon criminals that were awaiting trial. Kimi stood in front of a retina scanner next to a door guarded by two dragon demons. The scan confirmed it was her and she walked in the door.

Inside were rows of plexi-glass cells. She walked down to the very end where in two separate cells were the Black Brothers. " Well dear brother. Look who came to visit. Little Kimiko." Dante said laughing.

" Who sent those demons? Someone who works for you, because you obviously can't give orders here in this lonely little cell." Kimi said ignoring the comment from Dante.

" Who says we'll tell you?" Raphael said.

" Dante I bet if I took your brother here into a room where he and I could talk alone. I would get him to tell me, so if you just want to make this easy." Kimi said her hand lingering over the numeric key pad opposite the cell (that way the convicts can't type in the pass code, which wouldn't work anyway because it changed every time someone entered a code).

" Fine. It was our lovely sister-"

" You have a sister!"

" Yes, she is much stronger than us, and you." Raphael said.

" Shut-up brother. Anyway, she sent the demons after you, apparently because we failed to kill the Forbidden Child, she is going to try. She knows of your interference so she is going to be killing you too." Kimi left after that. It was all she needed. Someone was after Hiei and she wasn't going to be killed after saving him once.

**Later that evening**

Everyone was in the living room after eating a quiet dinner, Kimi had been in her room the whole time and had only come down to join the rest of the group. She hoisted herself onto the windowsill, laid down on her back so then her head was resting on Hiei's stomach. He didn't look at her and continued to look out the window while stroking her hair softly. The other's were playing a game of thirteen.

" So Kimi where did you take off to so quickly?" Jake asked, laying down 4 3's.

" To talk to the Black Brothers." She replied looking out the window to try and guess what her love was looking at.

" Koenma was wondering if you got any information, since we're on the subject." Botan asked, as she watched the card game.

" They have a sister."

" A what?" Everyone exclaimed.

" That was my reaction. But yes they have a sister and she is after Hiei and me." Kimi turned to look at the rest of the group who were in turn staring at her.

" Again?" Hiei questioned, looking down at the demoness.

" 'Fraid so." Kimi sighed.

" Why does everyone want to kill Hiei? They'd get more by selling him." Kuwabara said.

" Are you suggesting something?" Hiei said sitting up. Kimi pushed him back down with her head.

" Relax. But why bother selling him when he would just escape from the buyer. Killing is easier for these people. But something that Dante said, really helped relieve my stress."

" What was it?" Yukina asked.

" He said that his sister won't attack again for awhile. He doesn't know why but that's what she told him."

" Maybe it's to throw us off guard?" Kurama suggested.

" For some reason I believe him. I think he's telling the truth." Kimi said.

" Then I trust you. If we don't have anything to worry about for now then let's not. It's probably for the best." Hiei said.

" So what do we do until it's time to fight again?" Botan asked. Yusuke stood up.

" We go our separate ways, we train until we have to meet again."

" That's probably a good idea." Koenma came in, he was in his teen form. " You and Kuwabara can go and train with Genkai. The rest of you are free to train how you wish." Yusuke's jaw dropped to the floor.

" But Koenma-"

" Don't protest Yusuke."

" Well Koenma, I believe that Hiei was going to take me to our home land." Kimi spoke up.

" I think I will train with Jake. Maybe we'll head up to the north and meet up with Kazuo and Roka." Kurama said.

" And later we'll come and meet up with you guys." Kimi said.

" Then it's settled. Just be back as soon as I give the call." Koenma said.

ææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Okay so we kinda lied about the length of the story. So the sequel will be coming up sooner than we thought. But don't let that stop you from sending any characters, they will continue on if they appear soon.

Kai- Please send as many of your characters you would like us to use, please note that your character may not get used in the story but that does not mean they won't appear!

Kosa- Remember that we're asking for characters for the story.

Alia- So please send full details about your characters. Also if you want to be paired up with any character, besides Hiei, then also put that in your review.


	11. More New Faces

Alia-Short I know but I'm working off the top of my red head okay. Also thanks to Hiei17Jaganshi for Nick, KuwabaraMikey17 for Legend Matrix(who will appear in later chapters, andrandomwriter88 for Ally.

Kosa- We have a request for all our readers out there!

Alia- We need still characters! So if you would like your character(s) in the story and sequel please read on and find out from Rei.

Rei-Here's what you need to do: In your review for this chapter, please give us name, age, race(demon), physical features, clothing, weapons, full detail of powers and fighting style, and personality. Also if there is a character from the story you wish to be with send that as well.

Alia- Finally, we take both men and women! So send those characters.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 11 ' More New Faces'



" Come on Hiei, hit me!" Kimi yelled through the violent snow storm, her wolf tails flapping in the wind. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of Hiei's pants.

" I think we should end for now, Kimi. The winds are picking up and if we don't get back home soon we'll have our chances of walking off a cliff... again." Hiei shouted back at her. She nodded and walked up to him. He could see that she was coming down with a cold and needed to rest for awhile. Her face was bright red and her lips were turning a shade of blue.

Even though she protested Hiei carried her back to their "home", which was actually a cave. Hiei laid her down on her cot and covered her with several blankets. He started a fire to keep her warm. Thanks to his fire powers he was able to keep himself from getting sick in the cold but if her wasn't careful Kimi would die of cold.

" Thank you Hiei." Kimi said while yawning.

" Hn."

" I love you." And with that Kimi fell asleep. Hiei smiled and curled up against the wall and fell asleep.

Hiei woke to the sound of tapping near the cave entrance.

" Hiei," He turned to Kimi who was trying to sit up in her cot. " What is that?" Hiei got up and pushed her back down on to the cot.

" Don't worry. It's just the tree scraping the rock." He went outside and snapped the branch that was causing the noise. He went back inside and Kimi was shivering. He touched her forehead and she was freezing cold. " I need to get you to Roka's and soon." He went to the back of the cave and grabbed Kimi's backpack that had her communicator in it. He slid it on his ear, though he had never worked the thing before he had watched Kimi use it so many times he had learned it's functions.

Hiei dialed up Kazuo's cell number and waited for him to pick up.

" Hello?" Kazuo answered.

" It's Hiei. Tell Roka to prepare a very warm bed for Kimi along with warm food and drink. We'll be there soon."

" Okay but why?"

" She'll die of cold if she doesn't reach normal human body temperature soon."

" Right see you soon." And Kazuo hung up. Hiei placed the communicator in Kimi's bag and slung it over his back. He walked over to Kimi and picked her up bridal style.

" Hiei where-"

" Shh, don't use any energy. And try not to fall asleep again." Hiei said as he ran out of the cave at top speed.

Hiei made it to Roka'a and handed Kimi off to Kazuo who took her upstairs to Roka's wife, Abby, who was waiting to get Kimi into some clean clothes and into bed. A demon doctor was also waiting to evaluate Kimi's progress and health.

Hiei leaned against the wall that connected the kitchen and living room. Kurama was sitting in a chair nearby, with Roka on the couch. Kazuo came back downstairs about 20 minutes later and sat down on the couch.

" So?" Hiei inquired.

" She'll be fine. Her temperature is going up as we speak. But apparently staying in the cold wasn't the cause of her body temp. going down."

" What was?" Roka asked.

" The change she's been going through has been going on for sometime now and is just reaching its final stages." Kazuo paused. " Her body has been developing new powers. What kind we won't know until she's better."

The doctor came downstairs with Abby. Everyone waited patiently as he told them that no one could go into Kimi's room for the night. He also said that he would be back in a few days to re-evaluate Kimi.

Hiei slept outside Kimi's room until the next morning. The doctor said only for one night no one could go in there. He crept slowly inside as to not wake her, but once he had closed the door he heard a little cough. Hiei turned around and saw that Kimi was propped up on her bed reading a book from her backpack.

" Good morning Hiei." She was acting as though nothing had happened. As though she just magically appeared there. " If you're wondering, I do feel better. The doctor told me of what was happening." She put the book down and Hiei came and sat on the edge of her bed. " I think I know what power I'm getting," She hesitated. " I think... I think it might have to do with one of my parents being a Kooromi. I think I'm getting ice powers." She finished.

" Then we'll have to keep training you until you're ready to fight with these new abilities." Hiei said. " The stronger you are the better." There was a loud crash downstairs. Hiei and Kimi looked to the door. Hiei pulled out his sword. " Wait here." He said quietly. He went downstairs and saw everyone in the living room... laughing? He was confused. Kazuo looked over.

" Hey, Hiei! Come over here there's someone we want you to meet." Hiei walked over, sheathing his sword. " Hiei this is Ally. An old friend of mine. And temporary member of the team." There in front of him was a girl with golden hair and grayish green eyes. She had kitsune ears and tail and was wearing a sky blue tank top and red pants. Hiei guessed that she had fire powers otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand the cold.

" Hn." Is all Hiei said after the quick examination of the newest recruit.

" Is that all you can say to our new guest Hiei?" He spun on his heels and there stood Kimi, fully dressed in a black top that was shredded at the bottom and the back was ripped going across the upper back. She was wearing dark blue jeans and her sword was strapped across her back.

" Kimi! You shouldn't be up and about-" Kurama tried to protest. But Kimi waved it off. Stubborn as always, Kurama thought.

" I'm fine. Really. So you're Ally. I'm Kimi, leader of this team. I know that I wasn't the one who asked you to come on this team." She looked at the others. " Some of you apparently think you run this team, but you don't." She turned back to Ally. " But you're welcome to stay, for now." Kimi winked at the new girl. " Welcome to Team Hoshio." And Kimi walked back upstairs.

" You're lucky. She's not normally that nice to people on the first meeting."

" Really? I'm glad I got started on a good note with her then. But what about him?" Ally pointed to Hiei who was going back upstairs with Kimi.

" Just a little quiet and protective of her."

**With Yusuke and Kuwabara**

" Let's get moving you dimwits!" Genkai yelled. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes laughed. " You shut-up or you'll have to stand on your finger too." The girl shut up quickly and began to play with the chains on her black pants. Having to do that once was bad enough.

" I'm going to go help Yukina make lunch." The girl got up and left to the kitchen.

" Nick? I thought you were training with the boys." Yukina asked as she stirred a pot full of soup. Nick looked in the pot and sniffed.

" I was but I finished before they did. They'll be done soon." She replied, as she straightened up. " Let me help with lunch. What needs to be done?" Yukina smiled grateful for the help.

" You can make some sushi. The rice is in the fridge with the tuna. The seaweed is in the cupboard over there." She pointed out where everything was. Nick knew that she would have to make a lot with how much the boys ate.



Alia- Okay so we kinda lied about the length of the story. So the sequel will be coming up sooner than we thought. But don't let that stop you from sending any characters, they will continue on if they appear soon.

Kai- Please send as many of your characters you would like us to use, please note that your character may not get used in the story but that does not mean they won't appear!

Kosa- Remember that we're asking for characters for the story.

Alia- So please send full details about your characters. Also if you want to be paired up with any character, besides Hiei, then also put that in your review.


	12. Nick's Mistake

Alia-Short I know but I'm working off the top of my red head okay.

Kosa- We have a request for all our readers out there!

Alia- We need still characters! So if you would like your character(s) in the story and sequel please read on and find out from Rei.

Rei-Here's what you need to do: In your review for this chapter, please give us name, age, race(demon), physical features, clothing, weapons, full detail of powers and fighting style, and personality. Also if there is a character from the story you wish to be with send that as well.

Alia- Finally, we take both men and women! So send those characters.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 12 ' Nick's Mistake'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few more weeks and the others finally decided to come together. Who knows how that's going to turn out because Yusuke _forgot _to tell Kimi about Nick going the team, unofficially.

" Yusuke Urameshi!" Kimi yelled from her bed. The doctor persisted that she stay in bed for a few weeks.

" She's mad." Botan said as she left the room taking with her a tray of broken china and glass.

" Thanks." He said as he went towards the door. " Heh, hey Kimi. You called?" Yusuke walked in. Kimi was red in the face. "_ That is so not from the new ice powers and cold._" Yusuke thought.

" What were you thinking?" She began to yell. " You're not the leader of the team anymore, hint the name Team Hoshio."

" Look, Nick is a cool girl and would be a great asset to the team." Yusuke tried to plead his case. Kimi looked as though she was thinking about it.

" Is she a demon?"

" Why are you asking, you should-" Kimi looked at him.

" The reason I'm asking is because my powers are out of whack and so I need to know these things. So I'll ask again, is she a demon?" She asked this in a low threatening voice. Normally Yusuke could stand up to this kind of thing, but Kimi wasn't pretty when she was mad or in this case pissed.

" Yes." He said quickly.

" What kind?"

" I think a dragon and fire demon."

" Any weapons?"

" Sais, I think and the Sword of Destruction. She used it once, it's powerful."

" I didn't ask if it was powerful did I?" Kimi asked in that threatening voice.

" No."

" Good. Any weaknesses?" Yusuke hated to give this up but it could compromise any chances of Nick staying on the, if she got on.

" Yes, she has this one power, the Silver Dragon Rage, she controls it with her emotions and certain emotions could make her lose control." Kimi's eyes seemed to soften.

" I'm glad you didn't hold that back Yusuke. You're finally using that brain of yours." She sighed. " You really care for her don't you?" Yusuke hated to admit that too.

" Well, yeah, I mean as a friend." Kimi smiled.

" Alright, she can be on the team." Yusuke was about to celebrate. " _But_, on certain conditions. One, she's not a full member, like Ally she's strictly unofficial. Second, _you_ have to keep her powers in check. She can only use that Silver Dragon under special and emergent situations, understood?"

" Yeah, thanks Kimi." he ran off to tell the others. Kimi sat back in her bed and sighed.

" You seem to be handling everything well."

" Hello Kurama. What do you mean?" She asked.He came in the room and sat in a chair next to her bed.

" Well taking care of the predicament Yusuke got himself into. And the whole Hiei situation." Kimi looked at her hands that were in her lap.

" He told you?"

" There isn't much he keeps from me. But I thought you would be happier?" Kurama looked at the young demoness with sad eyes. She had learned so much in such a short amount of time. The death of her parents, the fact of getting new powers and now this.

" It's not that I'm not happy. It's the fact that it complicates me fighting. And, well..." She didn't know what to say. Kurama put a hand on hers. She looked up and was smiling at her.

" We're here for you, no matter what. You Kimi were the one to bring us back together, you saved Hiei, one of our best friends. We owe you, and protecting you is how we'll return the favor." She smiled back.

**A few days later**

Kimi is finally moving around without any trouble, and has been working with her new ice powers. But things aren't going so well with Nick.

" Look I appreciate the fact that you are allowing me to be on the team but I don't need any help with my powers!"

" Prove it." Kimi said calmly.

" Fine! I will." Kimi smirked. They went out to the back into the winter air. Snow was falling hard.

" Okay, you beat me in this little fight, and I'll let you be with your powers. I win and you will do as I say, understood?"

" Fine let's just get this over with." Nick said angrily. Kimi was beginning to get on her nerves, with being so calm about everything. But that was Nick's problem, she was to calm about most things, this would be one of those times. The others were watching this little fight from inside. Hiei however was watching from a nearby tree.(A/N: I'm changing Kimi's weapon from a kantana to a large sword that sits on her back and is like twice as big as she is, but she has the strength to carry without a problem.)

Kimi set her sword to the side. She would only be using her Spirit Energy.

" Right, bring it on." Kimi said as she got into a fighting stance. Nick pulled out her Eaverser Sais and got into her stance. Nick smirked.

" You really aren't going to use your weapon?" Nick almost laughed. " You'll regret not doing so." She charged and Kimi dodged with ease. Nick lunged again but Kimi just moved out of the way. This went on for a little while, before Nick just gave up. It was Kimi's turn to smirk.

" Getting tired?" Nick growled.

" Not in the least." She went in for another attack and this time hit her mark. She had cut Kimi's stomach and it began to bleed. Kimi didn't take any notice. She pointed her index finger at Nick and fired a barrage of green energy balls at her. About 12 of the 20 hit Nick. She was flat on her back when the dust and snow cleared.

Kimi was breathing heavily. All the dodging required her to use energy, and she was still recovering from the big dip in energy from her new powers which would take sometime to regain. She had enough energy for one big blow, it was all she needed.

Nick stood up, covered with scratches, and dust and mud spots her chains had broken off her pants and her earrings weren't so silver anymore from getting covered with mud. She was tired of this game. She was going to end it. Nick brushed a loose black hair from her face and prepared herself for her biggest and strongest attack. A silver energy began to form around her body. " You wanted to know if I can control my power, well you can get a taste of it for yourself!" She let her Dragon go, it flowed out of her body and straight towards Kimi.

Kimi wasn't ready, but she managed to pull her bandage off her arm and send out her Wolf for a head on collision with the Dragon. There was a giant explosion and a bright light. The others ran outside to see if the two girls were okay. Hiei jumped down from his tree, Kimi couldn't survive that if it hit her.

The light died down and Nick and Kimi had been thrown in opposite directions and laid on the ground not moving.

The worst, had crossed everyones mind as they split up and ran for each girl hoping they were alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alia- Okay so we kinda lied about the length of the story. So the sequel will be coming up sooner than we thought. But don't let that stop you from sending any characters, they will continue on if they appear soon. Or maybe, this is the end... Not really, I at least have to tell you what happened.

Kai- Please send as many of your characters you would like us to use, please note that your character may not get used in the story but that does not mean they won't appear!

Kosa- Remember that we're asking for characters for the story.

Alia- So please send full details about your characters. Also if you want to be paired up with any character, besides Hiei and Yusuke(he's been taken), then also put that in your review.


	13. Yay

Alia-Really short but we need more characters before we can continue.

Kosa- We have a request for all our readers out there!

Alia- WE NEED MORE CHARACTERS! PLEASE DONATE ALL AVAILABLE DEMONS, HUMANS, ANGELS, SAIYANS, ETC. ANY CHARACTER WILL DO AS LONG AS THEY FIT INTO THE STORY SO FAR! WE ALSO NEED SOME BAD GUYS!

Rei-Here's what you need to do: In your review for this chapter, please give us name, age, race(demon), physical features, clothing, weapons, full detail of powers and fighting style, and personality. Also if there is a character from the story you wish to be with send that as well.

Alia- Finally, we take both men and women! So send those characters.

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's chapter 13 ' Yay'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara and Ally went over to check to see if Nick was okay. Botan checked her pulse. There was a steady heart beat.

" She's fine." Botan said, and as if on cue, Nick shot up.

" Did anyone get the license plate number of that explosion?" She said and then sighed as she shook her head. " That was a powerful blow. I'm surprised she got out of that one, if she hadn't shot out her own energy she would have been taken away with that blast." Nick said.

" Were you trying to kill her?" Botan asked in a shocked voice.

" Well I wasn't _trying_ to. I was just really angry with her, I think I should take her advice and work with my powers though." Nick looked over at where Kimi was lying and worry spread across her face. " I hope I didn't kill her, that would just make me feel even more guilty than I already do."

Hiei, Kurama, Kazuo, Yukina and Roka went to check on Kimi. Hiei lifts her head up. Yukina kneels down and tries to heal her. " She doesn't need any healing, she just fine." Yukina sounded puzzled.

" Wow." Kimi sits up, looking a little dazed. " That was powerful. " She shakes her head. Nick and the others come over.

" Uh, Kimi?" Nick asks. Kimi looks up at Nick. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I just get a little ahead of myself. Will you forgive me?" Kimi stood up and looked at her arm then back at Nick.

" Yeah, but will you keep the power down to a minimum? I'm going to have that ringing noise in my ear for awhile." They both laughed, and soon everyone joined in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alia- Okay so we kinda lied about the length of the story. So the sequel will be coming up sooner than we thought. But don't let that stop you from sending any characters, they will continue on if they appear soon.

Kai- Please send as many of your characters you would like us to use, please note that your character may not get used in the story but that does not mean they won't appear! You can send more than one!

Kosa- Remember that we're asking for characters for the story.

Alia- So please send full details about your characters. Also if you want to be paired up with any character, besides Hiei and Yusuke(he's been taken), then also put that in your review.


	14. Great and Surprising News

Zaltana- sniff

Kosa- What's wrong?

Zaltana- This is the last chapter. sniff

Kai- But you're making a sequel.

Rei- Remember?

Zaltana- Oh yeah! Yay! Okay I'm not sad anymore. Right so yeah, last chapter, sequel. Please this is the last chapter to place in your characters but as my friend here is going to tell you, we need ONLY bad guys!

Kosa- ahem WE NEED BAD GUYS! ANY CHARACTER WILL DO AS LONG AS THEY FIT INTO THE STORY SO FAR! BAD GUYS!

Rei-Here's what you need to do: In your review for this chapter, please give us name, age, race(demon), physical features, clothing, weapons, full detail of powers and fighting style, and personality. Also if there is a character from the story you wish to be with send that as well.

Zaltana- Finally, we take both men and women! So send those characters. You can review, PM or e-mail me your characters(e-mail is on profile).

Kai- Alrighty then! Here's the Finale chapter 14 ' Great and Surprising News'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei sat out on the widow's walk as Kimi took a bath to soothe her sore muscles. She had offered Hiei to join her, it was tempting, but he declined. Kimi walked out of the bathroom, shivering in the cold that was coming from the outside. Hiei walked inside and closed the door, making the room instantly heat up.

" That was a dangerous stunt you pulled today." Hiei scolded. Kimi laughed, it was funny seeing him so protective. " I'm serious." He said.

" I know you are. I knew what I was doing." She took her towel off and changed into black silk pajamas. Kimi walked over and wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist. " I love you Hiei. I won't do anything to endanger myself or you." She kissed his neck.

Downstairs everyone was enjoying themselves, watching a movie. Nick and Yusuke were upstairs in the hallway arguing. Kurama heard a thump and knew that Nick had just tackled Yusuke. Next he heard a crash and he quickly stood up and rushed upstairs to make them stop fighting before they woke up Abby and Roka's kids. He made it to the top stair and there was Nick sitting on Yusuke's back with his legs and arms pinned to the ground.

" You two need to keep the arguing down. There are three children in here that need to sleep." Kurama said as the two teens stood up.

" You mean more like five kids." Hiei said from his and Kimi's bedroom door. Kimi was laughing.

" We weren't arguing we were wrestling." Nick said in her defense.

" Doesn't matter." Kimi said sobering up from her laughing fit. " You shouldn't be making this much noise, you both know that those kids are young and need their sleep. If you two want to wrestle or make loud noises this late then go outside, where, I should remind you, is below freezing."

" Fine. We'll just go watch the movie with the others." Yusuke sighed. They made their way down the stairs. Abby came out from the kids' room.

" What was all that racket?" Abby asked, staring at the three youki's.

" Two teenagers. I hope they didn't wake the kids." Kurama said.

" No not at all. But any louder and they would have. Oh, also Kimi you have that doctor appointment in the morning." Abby reminded Kimi.

" Right. I remembered." Kimi had suddenly remembered something else. " Hiei, Kurama come with me." She and the boys went downstairs. She went in front of the movie and turned it off. There were many complaints, which she ignored. " Look I want you all to shut up and listen." They quieted down.

" Okay, as we all know we have some new members to the team. Ally and Nick-"

" Don't forget that Haru is joining us tomorrow too!" Ally jumped in.

" Oh and that boy Mark is coming as well!" Botan said.

" Right, this feels like it's getting outta hand but hey, we need all the help we can get. Anyway, Ally and Nick we're glad that you were the first to join us, you are not officially 'part' of the team but Koenma and I spoke and we think that having two Spirit Detective teams will be more efficient than one, so You two, as soon as this ordeal is over, will become captains of the newest Spirit Detective team of the Reikai." The two girls were overjoyed at the opportunity. " But we, meaning my team, are overseers of yours. You will only monitor the Reikai, and occasionally the Makai but we have the Ningenkai and most of the Makai."

Kimi continued to converse with the group about anything they could all think about that was worth talking about. Hiei watched from the far side of the room leaning against the wall. He enjoyed watching her laugh, and watching her smile. Hiei smirked to himself as he watched. Kurama was standing next to him.

" So any news yet?" Kurama asked, he knew that they were out of earshot of the others.

" No, I grow impatient with this waiting game. She should know by now."

" These things do take time Hiei. You need to learn to have patience."

" She and I agreed that this wouldn't happen. Not so soon." Hiei said folding his arms and closing his eyes.

" Unpredictable things happen. Just think though, think of how much happier you'll be if the news turns out good." Hiei gave a small snort. " You'd be surprised Hiei. Think of how happy Kimi will be, you'd do anything for her wouldn't you?" Hiei looked at Kimi. It was true, he would do anything for her, even die, like she almost did for him. But, what if... it was the one question that bugged him. What if... so many things were tied to those two words.

" What if Kurama?" Hiei said at last. " What if-"

" Don't even go there Hiei." Kurama looked at him sternly. " Those questions come after the results, understand? Don't crush her dreams this early on." Kurama moves from the wall and walked over to Kimi.

" Goodnight, and good-luck." Kurama whispered to her kissing her cheek. Kimi smiled.

" Goodnight Kurama, and thank you." Kurama went down a hall and disappeared into his bedroom.

" I think Kurama has a good idea. I think it's time we all head to bed. You have training in the morning." Abby said. Everyone got up and stretched and went to their rooms.

Hiei walked over to the window. Kimi climbed into bed.

" Hiei, come here." She said.

" I'm not tired."

" I don't care. Come here." Hiei smirked and walked to the edge of the bed. Kimi smiled and pulled down to the bed.

" I know you didn't want this Hiei, but think it just might be for the best. And I actually would have to wait almost two years after humans." Kimi said.

" That's the only good part of it." Hiei said sourly. Kimi climbed onto Hiei and kissed him.

" You'll think differently when it happens. Trust me." Kimi said smiling.

_**Next Morning**_

Hiei woke up but Kimi wasn't there. _Doctor appointment._ He thought. He walked downstairs and saw Kurama and Yusuke with Roka in the kitchen.

" Morning Hiei."

" Hn." Was Hiei's reply to Yusuke. " Where is everyone?" He asked.

" The women went with Kimi and Abby and Kazuo, Kuwabara and Jake went to train with the new guys Mark and Haru. Genkai is with them as well." Roka said. Just then his children walked in the kitchen.

" Morning papa!" The twin girls, Kay and Koi, said.

" Morning dad." The little boy, Nick said.

" Nick could you go to town and get some things please?" Roka asked handing his son a list of items.

" No problem dad. Be back in a bit." He left out the back door. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei ate some breakfast and then joined Jake and Kazuo out in the snow field.

" Hey, so you two are the new guys?" Yusuke asked walking up to the two boys, Mark and Haru. They all stopped their training and turned to the boys.

" Yeah, name's Mark." A boy who was about a head taller than that of Yusuke. He had black hair and black eyes. He didn't have a shirt on so they all saw the dragon tattoo he was sporting.

" You're not a demon are you?" Mark smiled and shook his head.

" No, I'm a Saiyan." (Hey, I never said they couldn't be in here.)

" Never heard of them." Kurama said.

" Most haven't. We're rare. I wouldn't go looking into though." Mark said, still smiling.

" Hey, the name's Haru. I'm a plant, elemental, shadow demon." A boy with emerald eyes and blue hair said walking up to the group. " Where's Ally?" He asked.

" She and the other girls went with our team leader, Kimi, to a doctor's appointment, they should be back soon." Kuwabara said. Just as that was said Ally, Nick, Botan and Yukina came out to the field.

" Haru!" Ally shrieked and gave him a big hug.

" Hey Ally!" He laughed.

" So Botan, where's Kimi?" Kurama asked. He and Hiei looked for some kind of news in her eyes but she hid it well. Botan looked down and shook her head.

" She doesn't want to train today, or for awhile." They looked to the other girls for a more clear answer but they too looked at the ground. Hiei was about to head up to the house to see if Kimi was okay but Nick stopped him.

" She doesn't want to see anyone. Not even you Hiei." Nick said. They glared at each other for a moment.

" Why?"

" She's not feeling well." Yukina said.

" Is she going through some other kind of power change?" Kuwabara asked.

" No. That's not it." Botan said.

" Stop playing your games!" Hiei shouted. " Is she going to have a baby or not?" The guys looked at each other, they had no idea, Kurama, Roka and Hiei all knew. Of course the girls knew but they sure didn't. Botan looked at him square in the eyes.

" You know how a shadow demon's birth works don't you?" Botan asked. They all shook their heads.

" It's different than a normal demon's or human's birth. The child doesn't just grow in her stomach, it also grows in the shadows, but not as like you'd think. They grow in eggs." Yukina explained.

" Eggs?" Yusuke was confused.

" Yes. The mother will have the egg grow in her stomach, give birth to the egg and then hatch it from the shadows." Nick said.

" So is their going to be a child or not?" Kazuo asked. The girls looked at each other. Then smiled.

" Yes! Hiei you're going to be a father!" Ally said happily. Hiei looked half shocked, the other half was him keeping his composure.

" Did she already have the egg?" Genkai asked, finally saying something.

" Yes, that's why she doesn't want to see anyone for awhile. She actually has to allow her shadows to wrap themselves around the egg, then she can leave it for the next year or so." Yukina said.

" So she can leave the egg on it's own?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes, the shadows protect it. No one could ever get to the egg." Nick answered.

" Wow, I wonder how Kimi feels about all this?" Kuwabara said, thinking aloud. Botan smiled again.

" She's really happy. At first, she wondered how you would feel Hiei. We told her that you might actually care a little, but she told us that no matter what you would stay by her side through the whole thing." Botan said. everyone looked at Hiei. You could swear that there was a thin line of pink on his cheeks.

" Can we just start training?" He said as he headed toward the training circle. Everyone smiled as they followed in suit, they were all thinking the same thing: _He's happy that he's going to be a father._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zaltana- Thank you our beloved readers. We appreciate the support you've been giving, and your characters have made such a difference to the story.

Kai- Please send characters, all the bad guys you can! You can send more than one!

Kosa- We love you all!

Zaltana- So please send full details about your characters. Also if you want to be paired up with any character, besides Hiei and Yusuke (he's been taken), then also put that in your review.

Rei- So until the sequel...

All- BYE!


End file.
